Sports fans and other people use handheld signs to display messages, team names, team logos, or other indicators. They are used at sports activities, political rallies, demonstrations of political causes, or other activities to show support for a team, organization, or cause.
Some known handheld displays are formed as flat signs of paper, plastic, flexible foam sheets, rigid foam boards, and other materials. Known flexible foam signs may be flat and use one or more layers of foam. Layers of foam may be adhered or otherwise joined together about the periphery of the flat sign. Some signs include a slit or gap between foam sheets into which the hand may be inserted. Known shapes include rough emulations of a hand forming a hand gesture and communicating a message. A wearer typically waves the foam sign during sports events or at other activities for fun or to show support.